The present invention relates to a device for packaging and applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic.
The invention relates more particularly to a device of the type comprising a receptacle for containing said substance, an applicator provided with an applicator element, and a wiper member having an elastically deformable wall pierced by at least one slot defining wiping lips and through which an applicator element can pass.
Numerous devices of that type are known.
Nevertheless, there exists a need to improve the quality of the wiping of the applicator element since the quality of the resulting makeup depends thereon to a large extent.
The invention seeks to propose a novel device for packaging and applying a substance, which device is relatively simple in structure and provides better-quality wiping of the applicator element.
The device of the invention is of the above-specified type, wherein the elastically deformable wall is suitable, under the effect of axial stress exerted by the applicator, for taking up different first and second configurations respectively during insertion and withdrawal of the applicator, and wherein said elastically deformable wall is made to have an initial shape at rest and in the absence of the applicator that is not plane, said initial shape being selected in such a manner that the wiper lips press on the applicator with different amounts of force respectively while the applicator is being inserted and while it is being withdrawn because of the deformations to which said elastically deformable wall is subjected to make it pass from its initial shape to one of said configurations.
Because of the invention, a device for packaging and applying a substance is made available in which the wiper member bears against the applicator in different ways depending on whether it is being inserted into the receptacle or extracted therefrom.
The invention makes it possible to ensure that the wiper lips do not lose their ability to wipe the applicator element in satisfactory manner following prolonged storage of the applicator in the receptacle.
The applicator element can thus be very fine.
Preferably, when the elastically deformable wall is in its initial shape, the wiper lips are substantially touching.
This ensures that the substance contained in the receptacle does not dry out.
In addition, in the event of the receptacle being accidentally tipped over, the substance is prevented from spreading to the outside.
Preferably, bringing said elastically deformable wall into one of the above-mentioned first and second configurations causes the wiper lips automatically take up a position in which they are no longer naturally touching.
Advantageously this characteristic is made use of to reduce the stress exerted on the wiper lips by the applicator when the applicator is in its storage position, or to reduce the force exerted by the wiper lips on the applicator element while the applicator is being withdrawn.
Preferably there is only one slot.
Preferably, the slot is made in the end wall of a generally concave portion of the elastically deformable wall.
In a first embodiment of the invention, when the elastically deformable wall is in its initial shape, the concave side of said portion faces towards the inside of the receptacle.
Thus, when the applicator is inserted into the receptacle, this portion inverts, thereby opening the slot.
The slot opened by the elastically deformable wall inverting presents relatively little resistance to the movement of the applicator since the wiper lips do not press strongly thereagainst.
When the applicator is extracted from the receptacle, the elastically deformable wall inverts again and the concave side of the portion through which the slot passes again faces towards the inside of the receptacle.
The wiper lips then tend to press more strongly against the applicator than while it is being inserted into the receptacle.
The applicator element is thus subjected to thorough wiping.
In a second embodiment of the invention, when the elastically deformable wall is in its initial shape, the concave side of said portion faces towards the mouth of the receptacle.
Thus, when the applicator is inserted into the receptacle, the portion through which the slot passes remains with its concave side facing towards the opening of the receptacle.
As a result, the wiper lips tend to press strongly against the applicator.
However, when the applicator is withdrawn, the elastically deformable wall changes configuration and the portion through which the slot passes becomes concave facing towards the inside of the receptacle.
Because of this deformation of the elastically deformable wall, the wiper lips tend to move apart and to press with relatively little force against the applicator element, which element is therefore wiped less thoroughly than in the above-mentioned first embodiment of the invention.
In a particular application, the device includes a limiter member for limiting deformation of the elastically deformable wall while the applicator is being withdrawn.
The limiter member may be organized to limit the upward travel of the wiper lips while the applicator is being withdrawn.
When the portion through which the slot passes inverts while the applicator is being withdrawn, the limiter member can limit the extent of its inversion.
In a particular embodiment, the limiter member is secured to a neck of the receptacle which serves to fix a closure cap.
In a particular embodiment, the wiper member is fixed to the receptacle via an annular rib.
The applicator may comprise a rod which is enlarged at its bottom end so as to form a housing for fixing the applicator element.
In a particular embodiment, the thickness of the applicator element, at least during wiping, is less than the thickness of the rod measured in the region thereof which comes into contact with the wiper member while the applicator is in its storage position inside the receptacle.
In a particular embodiment, the rod of the applicator is flat.
The rod of the applicator can be hollow, so as to limit the stresses exerted by the applicator on the wiper member when the applicator is in place in the receptacle.
In a particular embodiment, the elastically deformable wall of the wiper member is made of elastomer.
In a particular embodiment, said slot is extended at its ends by cuts serving to make the wiper lips more mobile during insertion and withdrawal of the applicator.
At least one of the edges of the slot can have a chamfer.
The chamfer can be used in particular to make a fine membrane connecting together the edges of the slot which is integrally molded with the elastically deformable wall and which is broken after the molding operation.